


Don't Lead Me On

by Syncrono



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Breakdown, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Relationship Issues, Relationship Negotiation, Relationship Problems, Relationship of Convenience, Sad, Underfell Sans (Undertale), You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncrono/pseuds/Syncrono
Summary: Don't lead me on..Don't play with me..I love him..I would do anything for him even though it means that I'm getting used...It hurts me but I can't get away..Don't Lead Me On - short one-shot angst.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Don't Lead Me On

**Don't Lead Me On**

* * *

* * *

_Don't make advances_   
_If you can't follow through_

He was always flirty and 'honest' with his thoughts and wants with anybody.

He was always flirty and provocative and I fell under his charms, I was no expection. 

But I was an **idiot** for thinking he would be serious with me, as if I was special like he said **so many times...**

_Don't whisper words in my ear_   
_That might not come true_   
_They seldom do_

When he was fucking me those nights, using me for his needs, at that time I thought that it was by love, **real love** , as he used to whisper in my ears lowly that I was special, something else,something precious, something out of this world, repeating those words over and over and that he would **never** play with my emotions..That he **loved me...**

_My heart's been broken so much I've lost track_   
_And it's taken this long to mend_   
_So don't say you love me and then take it back_   
_'Cause I couldn't bear it again_

But after the sinful act, the next day he would act coldly or disappear right after I would bring it up, asking him if he was serious which would **always** lead me to cry every night after he had what he wanted...

_Don't lead me on_   
_Don't play with my emotions baby_

I was letting him get what he needed from me, because I **loved** him, loved what he was making me feel those intimate nights, loved how he was showering me in compliments, kisses, touches, hugs, cuddles, flirty jokes all the time, until I would talk about his unconscious confessions..and that would made him act cold toward me so I **stopped** talking about it..

_I've just got to know it's for real_   
_And the love that you feel is strong_   
_Is that so wrong_

He would always flee anytime the thing between him and I would become too serious to his taste, leaving me for a few days or more to myself, **craving** him and he would use that against me to get in my bed anytime he would come back..

_Don't lead me on_   
_You keep making passes_   
_Don't play games with my heart_   
_Don't fool around_

He would talk to other girls like he would to me, not really caring if I was there too, too absorbed into looking at the asses or boobs of those girls to notice that I had disappeared suddenly, **tears threatening** to fall from my eyes..

_You've got to mean what you say_   
_And you can't walk away_

He would always repeat apologies in loop when I was mad when he had disappeared all of a sudden and came back a few days after, not giving it to him, not being the girl so submissive to his charms and touches...but I **always failed** to resist..

_Once you start_   
_When you move closer it's hard to resist_   
_And I know I could easily fall_   
_I'd rather live with the chance that I'll miss_   
_Than end up with nothing at all_

I **tried** to confess my feelings for him but everytime it was like he knew what I was going to say and would become quite serious, telling me that "Boss had called for something serious" or that he had to help with the machine, leaving me, all alone, with **my thoughts..**

_Don't lead me on_   
_Don't toy with my affections baby_   
_Why should I surrender my heart_   
_Just to wake up and find you've gone_

He would always teleport away without a word when we had finished our act in the bed, and so I would stay awake until late, cold and and lonely, no sweet words, no cuddles, no kisses afterward after the **intense** moment we had together..

_With no so long_   
_Don't lead me on_   
_Don't lead me on_   
_Don't play with my emotions baby_   
_I've just got to know it's for real_   
_And the love that you feel is strong_   
_Is that so wrong_

In the end.. I was **always** there, my arms open for Red when he was feeling alone and angered, with no one to turn to, I was there when he was seeking some release, I was there when he needed to talk to someone, I was there when he needed a shoulder to cry on, I was there when he needed a place to sleep when he was too drunk, I was there when he needed someone to show some affection and get some in return... I was, and I'm still, I know I'm being **used** and I'm **willing** to let myself getting used if it makes him happy...

I'm used it  
I'm okay with this  
Because I love him so much, it hurts but I can't get away...  
I'm tied to him... **My heart don't let me go..**

_Don't lead me on_

_**I love you..** _

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don't like how I wrote it but I wanted to write something angsty with this song haha 
> 
> I love angst nyeh he he >:)
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it at least x)


End file.
